Love is merely madness
by Lady Alraune
Summary: -A veces es necesario hacer sacrificios por el bien de lo hijos , Sakura es madre soltera y trabaja en un bar , con un hijo de 3 años y un padre ausente ... Pero una noche , lo ve y todos sus planes cambian , la vida tranquila que han estado llevando peligra... Que hará Sakura para proteger a su hijo de su padre ? Entren y averigüen ;)-


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al grandioso Kishi-sensei , la historia es totalmente de mi autoridad.**

**(Nota al final n_n)**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Y una vez que la tormenta terminó, no recordarás como pasaste por ella, como lograste sobrevivir. Ni siquiera estarás seguro de si la tormenta realmente terminó. Pero una cosa si es segura. Cuando salgas de la tormenta no serás la misma persona que cuando entraste en ella. De eso se trata la tormenta." – Haruki Murakami**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama con su esbelto cuerpo inclinado terminando de subir el cierre de sus botas , tenía el cabello rosado un poco húmedo colgando alrededor de su cara enmarcando así unos hermosos ojos verdes jade , su cabello estaba aun revuelto , pero su mirada aun seguía perdida, otro día mas , otro día miserable , sacudió su cabeza saliendo así de su ensoñación , y se apresuro a terminar ya que iba a llegar tarde.

Se levanto con agilidad de la cama, ignorando la altura y la incomodidad de las botas negras , de gamuza con brillantes en los cierres, las cuales le llegaban hasta la rodilla, las acomodo un poco más y chequeo su vestimenta.

Pantalones cortos al ras de la curvatura de la nalga?Bien.

Camisa negra rasgada mostrando ombligo? Bien

Maquillaje, bueno, una delgada línea trazando los párpados y un fuerte rojo en los labios? ...Bien

... Acomodo sus senos dejando a la vista un poco de su brasier morado , acomodo su pantalón corto y prosiguió a colocarse una crema brillante en toda la extensión de sus largas piernas , brazos , inicio de los senos y cuello , esa cosa pegajosa que la hacía sudar , pero no era momento de quejarse , era momento de ponerse la máscara y seguir , porque ella era Sakura Haruno , ese era su mantra , ella era Sakura Haruno ,

sakura Haruno ..

.

.

.

.

Saku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Mami-

.

.

.

.

.

sakura volteo a ver a su pequeño hijo de 3 años que abrió la puerta de su habitación con un estruendo - Apresúrate, vamos tarde - le dijo el pequeño esbozando una adorable sonrisa.

Ah sí, porque ella era Sakura Haruno…AKA*: _**Mami. **_

Al ver la sonrisa de su hijo, se agacho a su altura y le revolvió su suave cabello negro y trazo sus pómulos con el pulgar , era un niño muy guapo de ojos como la noche y piel tan pálida como la luna , su cabello negro , no saco nada de ella, quizás la forma de los ojos ? .. Aunque si lo veía bien, eran más rasgados que redondos, una mirada exótica...

Sus gestos cada día mas parecidos a los de su padre, arrugo la cara y endureció su corazón, no iba a darse el lujo tan siquiera a dedicar un pensamiento a ese ser tan despreciable, chasqueo la lengua y se levanto, tomo su largo abrigo color verde oscuro y se lo coloco, tapando así su atuendo o su falta de este.

El pequeño seguía atento las acciones de su madre , sin duda era una mujer hermosa , y a pesar de su corta edad , entendía muy bien la precaria situación , el lugar en donde vivían , el espacio era mínimo , compartía la habitación con su madre , o mejor dicho , ella la compartía con él , durmiendo los dos en la misma cama , y el lugar donde su madre trabajaba ... Era... Bueno... De algo tenían que vivir no?

A pesar de todo , le había tomado cariño a ese lugar , ya que , desde que nació , su madre lo llevaba con ella , y mientras el se entretenía jugando detrás de la barra con la chica que cobra las bebidas , su mama atendía a los clientes llevándole las bebidas a las mesas , pero ella era la estrella de la noche en ese lugar ... Todo el mundo la quería , y lo quería a él , desde la dueña , pasando por los demás empleados y hasta el gorila de la puerta

El único que no lo quería era su papa , y él lo sabía , pero no le importaba , con su mama era suficiente , su madre pensaba que él no se daba cuenta de nada , como por ejemplo su gesto de preocupación y ojos brillosos que le daba cuando lo dejaba detrás de la barra para irse a trabajar ...

Pero el era un niño muy inteligente... Era solo que no quería que su madre se preocupara, así que lo dejaba pasar.  
.

.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba muy entretenida colocando las cosas de su hijo en el bolso, ropa extra, ropa interior extra, cremas antibióticas, remedios para fiebre, y así siguió hasta que consiguió tener todo listo, tomo su bolso y el bolso extra.

-Listo Sora? - pregunto a su hijo suspirando.

En cambio recibió como respuesta una melodiosa risa por parte de su hijo.

Sakura arrugo el ceño- Que? , Que pasa? - pregunto viendo a todos lados.

El pequeño niño seguía riendo pero apunto a su cabeza con su dedo - Tu... Tu cabello, es gracioso-

Con curiosidad, Sakura se acerco al espejo y se fijo en su cabello, que antes se encontraba húmedo y manejable, ahora se había secado y estaba todo enmarañado y esponjado.

Al percatarse de que su madre no reía, Sora, dio unos pasos hasta donde se encontraba ella , la tomo por una mano y la sentó en la orilla de la cama , la vio a los ojos de los cuales finas lagrimas surcaban su cara , el se limito a abrazarla - Perdón , perdón mami , no me reiré mas - le dijo afectado.

-No, no, tranquilo - le paso una mano por su cabeza - No es por eso -

Sakura se seco las lagrimas, y le dio una sonrisa triste de ojos brillosos y llenos de promesas.

-Ya se - dijo Sora alzando su mano.

Fue hasta la cómoda y trajo un cepillo de madera, se arrodillo en la cama a espaldas de su madre, y comenzó a cepillarle el cabello, se lo cepillo, se lo cepillo , se lo cepillo hasta que quedo totalmente liso y brillante.

_**Y es que a veces, a los hijos les toca cuidar de su madre.  
**_  
-Gracias, te amo - le dijo Sakura.

El solo se abrazo a su cuello - Bueno, vayámonos o se nos hará tarde - finalizo ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Salieron a la fría noche , ya pasaba de las 8 pm , Sakura con su largo abrigo y Sora con un conjunto de mono azul marino con franjas blancas , zapatos deportivos y gorro de lana para proteger sus orejas del frió y un bolso acuestas donde llevaba sus respectivos juguetes , entraron al destartalado Volkswagen color plata , tenia abolladuras y la pintura ya oxidada por parte de las lluvias , pero a pesar de todo , era su carro y no tenia que someterse a los peligros de la noche con su hijo ,no se avergonzaba de él , entraron frotando sus manos para calentarlas un poco ya que la calefacción estaba dañada , se miraron mutuamente .

-Listo?- pregunto Sakura a su hijo.

El solo asintió con entusiasmo.

Manejo por las calles llena de gente, era viernes así que había personas saliendo del trabajo esperando llegar a sus casas para descansar, al igual que personas que esperaban con ansias la llegada de la noche para salir y ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

.

.

Llegaron al bar atestado de gente haciendo fila para entrar , unas enormes luces de Neón que parpadeaban daban lugar a un nombre: se leía _**Mangetsu **__**満月**_ ... _Luna llena_ , así se llamaba el lugar.

Bajaron del auto, y se podía sentir el olor de las alcantarillas y el leve vapor que despedía el asfalto, pero eso no importaba mientras ese lugar le diera un sustento económico para ella y su hijo, ajusto su abrigo y acomodo la vestimenta del pequeño, entraron aun callejón lleno de recipientes con basura y una que otra rata merodeando en busca de comida.

-Recuerda Sora, nada de andar fisgoneando, solo quédate detrás de la barra, no hagas contacto visual con nadie -se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo - Y prométeme que pase lo que pase te esconderás y no saldrás -

Sakura lo vio a los ojos y el pequeño no mostraba reacción alguna... _**Tan parecido  
**_

A pesar de todo el tiempo que ella tenía trabajando ahí nunca había pasado nada, pero nunca estaba demás advertir a su hijo.

- Si mami - contesto el infante agarrando con fuerza la correa de su bolso.

Sakura asintió y abrió la pesada puerta de metal, entraron y ya se sentía el ambiente vicioso y oscuro, sus tacones se hundían en la pegajosa alfombra silenciando los golpes del calzado.

Llegaron a la barra, un rock suave armonizaba y amortiguaba las voces de la gente, una mujer rubia que aparentaba menos de la edad que realmente tenia se acerco a ella y al pequeño.

-Sakura por fin llegas, estamos llenos hoy - le dedico una sonrisa cálida - Sora, ven conmigo, tengo un juego nuevo para ti - revolvió el cabello del pequeño que solo asintió con la cabeza dando un último vistazo a su madre.

-No me cansare de agradecer que me permitas traer a Sora, Tsunade-sama - dijo la peli rosa.

Tsunade volteo su cara para verla - Sabes que quiero a ese mocoso como si fuese mi hijo - le guiño el ojo - Ahora ve , que esas bebidas no se repartirán solas .

Se quedo un rato viendo como su hijo iba de la mano de Tsunade mientras hablaban de quien sabe que, sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió por un pasillo a un pequeño camerino donde las chicas se arreglaban y guardaban sus pertenencias.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió la puerta y se adentro , miro de nuevo el lugar quitándose el abrigo , una chica de cabello rubio con coleta se encontraba aplicándose maquillaje , Ino Yamanaka , compañera de trabajo y mejor amiga , trabajaba en ese lugar por motivos diferentes ya que ella se pagaba la universidad...

-Sakura , pensé que ya no vendrías - decía la rubia mientras retocaba el pesado maquillaje de sus ojos .

-Ya sabes, tuve que arreglar a Sora - se poso frente a un enorme espejo acomodando su largo cabello que rozaba sus esbeltas caderas.

Sakura tenía la apariencia de una chica inocente, con su esbelto cuerpo estratégicamente proporcionado y su hermoso cabello rosa pastel, contaba con la edad de 23 años.

Otra puerta se abrió dando paso a una menuda chica de cabellos rojos .

-Zanahoria, ya decía que la poceta te había tragado - se mofo Ino.

-Cállate cerda - le contesto la pelirroja limpiando la comisura de sus labios.

Karin , aun no sabía los motivos por el cual la chica trabajaba ahí , ya que cuando ella planto sus pies en ese lugar , la chica ya llevaba un tiempo echando raíces..

-Sakura – dijo la chica cruzando sus brazos-Cada vez llegas mas tarde- le dio un efusivo abrazo y Sakura sintió pequeñas agujas se clavándose en sus pechos, así que se retiro rápidamente.

-que carajos? Karin, que es eso? - apunto Sakura al atuendo extravagante de la pelirroja.

Ino se rio fuertemente mientras karin le dedicaba una mirada de odio y censura…

Se pavoneo por el pequeño lugar - No te gusta? – dio una vuelta digno de una modelo de pasarela.

Sakura se fijo en el pequeño corpiño rojo brillante con pequeñas puyas en todos lados que hacia juego con el pequeño pantalón de cuero rojo y las mallas con pequeños hoyos rasgados hasta los zapatos de patente rojos sumamente altos.

Sakura arrugo el ceño mientras Karin daba una vuelta modelando el atrevido atuendo

-Es nuevo, lo mande a diseñar exclusivamente para mí - Una mirada de raro orgullo embargo la mirada de la pelirroja - Tuve que bajar de peso para poder entrar en el -

-Querrás decir vomitar hasta la bilis- Dijo Ino en modo de regaño y asco.

-Cállate cerda, a diferencia de ustedes que tienen un cuerpo perfecto, yo tengo que hacer de todo para poder mantenerme en la línea, y si vomitar es un pequeño precio que debo pagar, pues bienvenido sea- dijo encogiendo los hombros.

Sakura sintió lastima por la chica, como es posible que una mujer tan atractiva como Karin tuviese que maltratar así su cuerpo para poder entrar en un absurdo atuendo?,

Nunca lo entendería.

Camino hasta donde se encontraba Karin y le tomo una mano - No es necesario que hagas eso, mira, hay muchas dietas y ejercicios que puedes hacer, sanamente, no entiendes que vomitar poco a poco va destruyendo tu cuerpo y tu salud?

Karin se soltó rudamente del agarre de Sakura y la miro con resentimiento - Mírate - le dijo Karin con temblor en la voz - Tienes un hijo y tu cuerpo sigue siendo perfecto , mejor que antes si es posible , y tu Ino - volteo la cara hacia la rubia - no haces ningún ejercicio y comes como si fuera tu ultimo día en este mundo y aun estas perfecta , no me vengan con sermones que sé muy bien lo que hago -

Sakura compartió una mirada de lastima con Ino y suspiraron a la vez .

-Bien - sonrió Karin dando una palmada en el aire - Mi próxima meta será agrandar estos bebes-apunto a su pecho.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Porque a veces hay personas que odian su cuerpo y gastan hasta el último recurso para cambiarlo**_

.

.

.

-Ahora – sacudió su cabello- Apúrense que la vieja -no-tan-vieja se molestara y ya saben , esas bebidas no se servirán solas - Rió Karin alejándose para colocarse más maquillaje .

Camino a la puerta Sakura dio un último vistazo a la chica y la vio colocándose una base correctora en sus antebrazos para ocultar las pequeñas marcas rosas que las cicatrices habían dejado.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Porque... A veces, las personas sangran ese dolor interno, reemplazándolo por uno mas físico engañando al alma para luego sonreír y pretender que todo está bien.  
**_.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y salió de la habitación dejando a una chica rubia muy entusiasta y a una pelirroja pretendiendo perfección y alegría.  
.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Se desplazo por el oscuro pasillo entrando de nuevo al bar, una nueva melodía estaba sonando, dio un vistazo a la tarima del Dj fijándose en el chico que cambiaba la música mientras se movía al ritmo de esta, regreso la vista y se dirijo a la barra donde se encontraba Tsunade.

-Como se porta Sora?- se inclino un poco agradeciendo la ayuda de los tacones que la hacían ver más alta y cruzo los brazos sobre la fría superficie de la barra mirando a su hijo dormir en un pequeño colchón con un edredón descolorido .

-Pues bien, jugó con el rompecabezas y se durmió enseguida - apunto Tsunade - Mira - señalo el juego que se encontraba a medias con piezas regadas por todas partes- Es un niño sumamente inteligente, casi lo armo todo, considerando que es un rompecabezas de casi dos mil piezas -

Sakura sonrió con orgullo, si, ese era su hijo, la luz de su vida, un pequeño con una inteligencia que superaba los limites.

-Toma - dijo Tsunade - necesito que vayas a la sala V.I.P. Y lleves estas bebidas - Tsunade le entrego una bandeja con varias copas y dos costosas botellas de licor.

Sakura se dirigió a la esquina de la barra reposando la bandeja con las botellas y las copas, tomo dos hieleras de vidrio templado con diseños en relieve muy intrincados, las relleno con hielos en formas de diamantes, se fijo en la diferencia, las hieleras de vidrio solo se servían en las salas V.I.P* mientras que las comunes, las de aluminio, se servían a la clientela regular, así que debía ser una persona importante la que se encontraba en la sala para , como dice Tsunade, no escatimar en lujos .

Las coloco en otra bandeja y la levanto soportando el peso y la presión que se ejercía en su delicada muñeca, hizo una mueca de dolor, pero no le importo el dolor es como una especie de estimulante no? , con la otra mano, levanto la otra bandeja, y así se abrió paso entre la multitud, balanceándose y haciendo equilibrio con sus altos tacones.

Musitando un _permiso_, un _disculpe_, evitando las manos que salían volando de la nada para "accidentalmente" rozarle un seno o el trasero, pero siempre los esquivaba mientras lanzaba miradas nerviosas y angustiantes a la barra verificando que su pequeño hijo aun se encontrara durmiendo y no presenciando como los hombres borrachos trataban de , coloquialmente hablando , meterle mano , lanzo un suspiro cuando salió del mar de gente a pies de la escalera que se encontraba decorada con una alfombra de gamuza de un color borgoña y pasamanos de madera embarnizada brillante , con candelabros antiguos guindando en el techo , muy lúgubre , pero aun así , se ajustaba a la temática del bar.

Subió con mucho cuidado, un poco ladeada ya que el lugar era estrecho, las copas tintineaban con cada paso que daba y el frío de las hieleras se filtraba por la bandeja de metal penetrando en la palma de su mano, apretó sus labios en una línea tensa y por fin visualizo la entrada, dio un paso más y camino hacia una mesa de cristal y deposito las dos bandejas rotando su muñeca para relajarla, roto su cuello que se encontraba tenso y entro al lugar.

Una nube de humo espeso, música muy suave casi erótica en un sonido muy bajo que la hacía poner piel de gallina, a través del humo veía las siluetas, había más o menos 4 hombres y 4 mujeres, las cuales sus vestidos eran tan brillantes y cortos que no se perderían en la noche, pero como se atrevía ella a criticar el vestuario de una mujer cuando el suyo era sumamente decadente? , bueno, al menos ella no se dejaba tocar como esos hombres tocaban a esas mujeres, una se encontraba en el regazo de uno de los hombres mientras él la acariciaba como si fuese un gato.

Otra se encontraba arrodillada ante una mesa inhalando un polvo blanco con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, dos hombres más estaban hablando mientras sostenían unos cigarrillos, y había otro hombre sentado en un sofá espacioso de cuero negro rodeado por dos chicas, no les podía ver la cara, pero algo en estos hombre la hizo sentir miedo y se apresuro a servir las bebidas para salir rápidamente de ese lugar…

Uno de los hombres se percato de la presencia de Sakura y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Bueno, que tenemos aquí?- Dijo en un tono ronco que constataba su estado de embriaguez.

Sakura se irguió lentamente apretando los puños mientras las uñas perforaban suavemente la carne, trago saliva pesadamente y solo se permitió una mirada al hombre que le hablaba, era joven , quizás de unos 25 años , pero con una expresión de frialdad y una mirada que prometía la muerte.

-Soy….Soy…-trago saliva nuevamente- Soy Saku –dijo su sobrenombre- Y seré su mesera por esta noche-finalizo en una leve reverencia.

-Saku-dijo el hombre de forma obscena-Mejor suena..gatita –se acerco a ella rozando su pecho en el hombro de la ojijade.

Sakura se alejo un poco y se tenso mientras permanecía con su cabeza gacha creando con su cabello una cortina rosa, ella no sabía si esos hombres eran mafiosos o que eran, pero no se arriesgaría a sacar su carácter con estos hombre y conseguir morir, mejor le sonaba la idea de una muerte natural.

-Algo más?- pregunto Sakura con un poco de valentía –

El hombre se rió fuertemente llamando la atención de las demás personas que se encontraba en la sala, pero ninguno se atrevió a acercarse.

-Si…- dijo en un susurro que Sakura solo escucho, estiro su mano y tomo un mechón rosado en sus dedos y los llevo hasta su nariz aspirando el dulce aroma de la peli rosa.

…A ti –

Sakura de repente abrió los ojos y alzo su cara cuando sintió un tirón leve pero doloroso en su cabello, levanto su mano hasta el lugar afectado y vio como una mano pálida rodeaba la muñeca del escalofriante hombre y unos ojos muy oscuros que brillaban en la oscuridad, dio un vistazo hacia el sofá y las dos mujeres se encontraban solas, volvió a mirar de nuevo y el recién llegado miraba fijamente a su acosador, pero aun así no lo distinguía en la oscuridad y el humo asfixiante

… Tosió un poco y decidió que aprovecharía la distracción y se alejaría silenciosamente, se dio la vuelta para salir pero lo que escucho a continuación la dejo plasmada en el sitio con la respiración agitada.

-Yamato, que pretendías hacerle a la señorita?-

Esa voz… esa voz tan familiar, quería seguir caminando pero sus piernas no obedecían, su cuerpo estaba pesado bombeando sangre caliente y adrenalina con frenesí, su cabeza estaba atiborrada de recuerdos, y no podía procesar una orden para que sus extremidades se pusieran en función.

Lentamente se volteo y lo vio… ahí... parado en un claro que la luna reflejaba a través de las ventanas estilo victoriano, estaba el, con su mandíbula tan tensa y sus ojos tan brillosos que parecían estrellas, Sasuke Uchiha , el padre de su hijo y dueño de sus miedos más profundos y tormentosos .

El no la había visto aun, se dijo Sakura , así que cuando por fin pudo ponerse en movimiento , salió caminando apresuradamente, sin correr para no levantar sospechas , estaba temblando con las emociones a flor de piel , con una mano temblorosa abrió la puerta del baño más cerca, adentro se encontraba una mujer con un cigarrillo de dudosa procedencia en sus labios mirando por la alta ventana con anhelo ,como queriendo escapar , la mujer la miro rápidamente sin darle importancia así que Sakura abrió uno de los cubículos , se agacho con cuidado , y coloco ambas manos en la taza del inodoro y se dejo ir , vomito hasta que la saliva le supo amarga y ya no le quedaba nada mas por dentro , su frente estaba perlada con sudor y sus ojos desorbitados, apretó fuertemente la taza hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos cortando la circulación de la sangre , aspiro ruidosamente y se dejo caer en el sucio y frío piso , llevo sus rodillas hasta su pecho rodeándolo con ambos brazos y descanso su frente tratando de calmarse .

De repente se escucho una discusión, la mujer que estaba afuera, tenía que ser ella, luego se escucho un fuerte portazo.

Sakura se tenso en anticipación, y casi perforo la puerta del cubículo con la mirada, el bombillo del sucio baño estaba tan opaco que creaba siluetas deformes en las paredes , tenía miedo , mucho miedo del dueño de las pisadas que se escuchaban recorriendo el baño como buscando algo , se asomo por la rendija del cubículo y se fijo en unos zapatos de hombre muy caros , no … no podía ser … era el acosador de la sala V.I.P?

-Sal de ahí gatita, se que estas ahí, no puedes esconderte toda la noche-

Mierda, estaba totalmente perdida, recito una plegaria en su mente, a cualquier Dios que atendiera su llamado y se preparo para lo peor, porque lo que le esperaba afuera era algo peor que un acosador, ese era el padre de su hijo...Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_-AKA* : also known as : también conocido como._**

**_-V.I.P : Very important people : personas muy importantes._**

.

.

.

.

.

_**Buenas , espero que se encuentren muy bien , quiero compartir con ustedes esta historia que tenia escrita hace un tiempo , sin embargo , aun le faltaba un poco mas de imaginación , así que , aquí la tienen , un poco mas extensa ... Espero que haya sido de su agrado... ya saben , nueva historia , nuevos reviews n_n así que , espero sus comentarios , que tengan una excelente noche :* Saludos n_n/**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Lady Alraune*  
**_


End file.
